Mudkip
Mudkip (Japanese: ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Mudkip is a small, quadrupedal amphibious Pokémon that resembles mudskipper fishes and axolotls. It is cyan blue in color, with a light blue neck, underbelly and a tail. It has a large upright segmented fin atop its head, and large orange cheeks with three pointed whisker-like feelers on each. It has short legs and small paws with three toes on each, and a very large fin-like tail. Behavior When sleeping, they bury themselves within the soil at the edge of the water. Mudkip and members of its evolution family dwell in swamps or other wetlands, deep inside isolated islands, due to their dislike of freshwater lakes and ponds. Natural abilities The fin on a Mudkip's head can be used for sensing air and water currents, and can discern nearby bodies of water. The fin can sense danger as well, giving Mudkip a warning. Mudkips breathe underwater using the gills on their cheeks, and their powerful tails drive them through the water quickly. Mudkip can lift big boulders. In a pinch, Mudkips will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Mudkip has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. Habitat Mudkip are born on beaches, and then swim to swamps on remote islands to live. Very few Mudkip are hatched in swamps. Mudkip and its evolutions tend to live in swamps and wetlands because of their dislike of fresh water ponds and lakes. They are an uncommon sight in the wild. Evolution Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp at level 16, then into Swampert at level 36. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries Locations Side game locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 4 |Water Gun|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 9 |''[[Mud-Slap]]''|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 12 |[[Foresight]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|1}} 17 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 20 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2|0}} 25 |Rock Throw|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 28 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 33 |Whirlpool|35|85|15|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 36 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 41 |Hydro Pump|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 44 |[[Endeavor]]|—|100|5|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Shellos|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2}} |Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Wooper, Quagsire, Kingdra, Relicanth, Bidoof, Bibarel|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Brock gets a Mudkip after winning the trust of Old Man Swamp, who styles his hair like a Mudkip. In the events leading up to this, Old Man Swamp offers to let Brock see his eggs hatch. Brock agrees, and is treated to the sight of a baby Mudkip hatching. Later, Brock's Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp. Trivia * Mudkip has the highest physical attack of any first evolution starter. * Mudkip is the first -type starter Pokémon to be based on an Amphibian. Origin The concept of Mudkip was based on the mudskipper and a breed of Axolotl. Etymology Mudkip's name is likely based on "mudskipper". Gallery 258Mudkip_AG_anime.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_2.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_3.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_4.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_5.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_6.png 258Mudkip_AG_anime_7.png 258Mudkip_Dream.png 258Mudkip_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 258Mudkip_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 258Mudkip_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 258Mudkip_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 258Mudkip_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 258Mudkip_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 258Mudkip Pokémon HOME.png Mudkip-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Amphibian Pokémon